The present invention relates to fluid handling devices. More particularly, it relates to reliable, accurate, fluid handling devices which are capable of handling fluid flow rates which are so low that they may be measured in hundredths of a cubic centimeter per day; which may have either a zero or an extremely small electrical energy consumption; and which may be economically mass produced by using micromachining processes.